legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Albert
Julian Albert is a protagonist that appears in ''Milo's Adventures''.'' He was originally introduced late into ''The Hero of Light as a throwaway character, but was reworked into the plot as a lost Elemental Master. Julian was a cursed Elemental Master that partook in the Extinction of the Elemental Masters. Bamos defeated Julien in battle, wiped his memory, and locked him in the dungeon of his castle for many years. One day, when Team Waters was close to defeating the Dark Lord, they stumbled upon Julian and assumed that he was a lost Elemental Master. During his time in prison, Julian had gone mad, and it was impossible to discern if he could be of help or not. When he was caught again by Bamos, he was banished to a faraway realm for his insubordinence. Julian was transported to Ninjago Earth-2, where he lived for many years. Due to time in Ninjago being different than in Ogaji, Julian only aged about 6 years, when in Ninjago time it had been about 26 years. During this time, Julien regained his memories and unlocked his true potential. Eventually, during his time in Ninjago, he was tracked down by an evil Master of Speed from an alternate universe, and he was forced to join his army. Julian would be forced to return to Ogaji to battle with Zachary Frost, who, upon defeating him, recovered his true form, which unfortunately killed him. Julian's soul would be transported to the Sacred Realm where it would wait to awaken until the final battle. When Doomsday came, Julian fought against the enemy speedster, and defeated it. Julian was then killed by Bamos later on. He would be remembered during that years Day of the Departed ceremony. History Early History Julian was born into a warrior family of previous Elemental Masters. His father was the Master of Speed before him, and so he trained him in his Elemental Powers at a young age. Not much else is known about his past. The Extinction of the Elemental Masters When Bamos rose to power, Julian joined the other Elemental Masters in an effort to stop him, but fell to his immense power. Julian was lucky to escape with his life, but he was damned to be trapped in the dungeons of Bamos' castle for eternity, so if he was ever to regain his power, he would be unable to escape. Bamos saw the power of Speed as one of the most dangerous to him. Sealed in the Dungeons of the Dark Lord With his memories of his past wiped, and knowledge of his powers gone, Julian took his punishment without any argument. Slowly, he went mad in Bamos' dungeon, and developed a silly demeanor that lead to him being unable to take things seriously. Chapter 1: The Hero of Light Episode 12: ''A Time For Trust'' Several months after the rise of Team Waters, Milo and his crew would infiltrate Bamos' Castle in order to finish the battle between light and darkness once and for all. Upon entering the castle, Milo was badly hurt by one of Bamos' black magic attacks. Slowly, he was being turned to stone, and there was no way to heal him. Upon searching the castle more, they found Julian waiting. They assumed that he was a cursed Elemental Master, and took him to be a part of their team, but found him to be more troublesome than helpful. He was always cracking jokes and taking nothing seriously, and it was hard for the other heroes to stay focused. Julian was, however, the only one capable of healing Milo. Having been locked up here for so long, he knew the ins and outs of how to deal with a typical evil curse. Using herbs that he found in the castle kitchen, he healed Milo without magic or powers. Team Waters was eternally grateful, and added Julian to the team for support. It didn't take long after that for Bamos to find them, and using the Time Temporal, he banished Julian into an alternate dimension as punishment for disobeying him... Marooned in a Faraway Realm Julian was banished to Ninjago Earth-2, a world that would be further connected to Ogaji in coming chapters. During his time in his banishment, Julian accompanied the Ninja of that world in their quest to stop Lord Garmadon. It was then that he regained his memories and unlocked his true potential. Still, though, he could no longer return to his home realm, and was forced to stay marooned. Chapter 6: Children of Creation Some time during his stay in Ninjago, he would be tracked down by another Master of Speed from an alternate timeline of Ogaji. Sonic Boom assembled a group of 3 other speedsters, including Julian, and turned them into his evil slaves. Episode 54: Lost Ally Sonic Boom sent his speedster army after Zachary and Lavender Frost, and Tom Phan to get revenge on them for destroying his world, Ogaji Earth-2. Julian was renamed Zoom for the purposes of this plot of revenge, and his suit was stained black. After Zack defeated him, Julian was returned to normal, but died... His soul would be sent to the Sacred Realm where he would wait, along with the other fallen heroes, for Doomsday. Chapter 7: Doomsday Julian would return to Ogaji along with the rest of the Elemental Masters to combat Genesis, the Deity of Existence. Genesis paired up each hero with a villain, and forced Julian to fight his enemy Sonic Boom. He was victorious in his battle with him, and joined the other Elemental Masters in their efforts to stop Bamos. However, while he and Kaitlin are going to meet up with the other heroes, Bamos apprehends the two of them and murders Julian by attacking him from behind. Legacy Julian would be remembered along with his other fallen friends during that years Day of the Departed. Almost 4 decades after his death, the Gods of Ogaji would gift the Element of Speed to another. This person used his power for evil, and joined The Gifted, which were a group of villainous Elemental Masters. Raphael, the Master of Speed, would go on to inherit the Dark Magic of Serces after absorbing it from the Ethereal Divide, becoming Rapheil, King of the Oni. Personality In his first appearance, Julian was very silly and out there. He had a hard time taking things seriously, and was always joking around. After he returned from Ninjago, he became much more serious. Appearance In his first appearance, Julian had a normal face with the LEGO Atlantis lime green character figure. Later, he would use a lime green biker helmet over Lloyd's pre-s8 face with a large red scar on the left side of his head. His torso was usually Lloyd's in lime green and no sleeves, and his legs were the matching legs in the same color with a bionic right leg. Powers and Abilities Julian is the Master of Speed, meaning he can move much faster than the average member Ogajians, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Notes * Julian's first appearance in The Hero of Light was originally not Julian, but was rewritten for the purpose of the plot. * The character Fritz Donegan that appears in Guardians of Existence is designed directly after Julian, having the exact same appearance but lacking a bionic leg. * Julian's full name is taken directly from a character that appears in Season 3 of CW's The Flash. * Julian is referred to by some people in the series as "a speedster," which is a term made up for DC comics for characters that have the power of super-speed, such as The Flash. * Julian got a redesign following the release of Fire 'N Ice, similar to the other members of Team Waters, except for the fact that he did not appear in that chapter whatsoever. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Speed Category:Speed Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Deceased characters Category:The Hero of Light Category:Doomsday Category:2011 Category:2017